


choice.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [84]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey was raised by her demanding grandfather and she was expected to do whatever it was he told her to do.or: Rey has to choose between her grandfather and Ben.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	choice.

**Author's Note:**

> day 84, drabble 84.
> 
> Prompt 084 - choice.

Rey was raised by her demanding grandfather and she was expected to do whatever it was he told her to do. It was so ingrained in her that she always did what she was told, no matter who was telling her to do it. It wasn't until she met Ben that she realized that she had a choice. Sheev hated him and ordered her not to see him, but Rey found herself drawn to Ben more than anything ever before. The day she chose Ben over Sheev was the happiest day of her life and she'd never regret that choice.


End file.
